Little bab sleepover
by friendly neighborhood homosuck
Summary: So, Vriska, terezi, nepeta, and kanaya are all a little older than toddlers and the beta kids are adults. Cute babs.


**_A/N: Hello, my friend has asked me to write a story and I have decided to post it here. I just need to give a little key to somethings here._**

 ** _The beta kids are written as adults here and the trolls a little older than toddlers._**

 ** _Kanaya is in the possession of Rose. Nepeta is in the possession of Jade. Terezi is in the possession of Dave. And finally Vriska is in the possession of John._**

 ** _THAT BE IT ME LASS AND LADS._**

 ** _~ Booty Pirate Of Homestuck_**

 **R** ose lifted the small baby Kanaya up over the stairs leading to the front door of Jade, can't forget lil bab Nepeta, whom had invited them to a sleepover along with Dave, Terezi, John, and Vriska. Kanaya had pressed her butterfly plushie to her pajama clad chest, a small smile gracing her cute features. "Do you want to knock, sweetie?" Rose asked, casting a gentle small her way. She responded with a small excited nod. Her small, light grey fist rapped against the door briefly before a shout of happiness and excitement was heard from inside. After hearing a small laugh from Jade they heard Nepeta's small, quick footsteps approaching the door, followed by Jade's slower, calmer ones. As Nepeta couldn't exactly reach the doorknob Jade gave her a small boost so that she could. By know Rose had set Kanaya down so that Nepeta could greet her, it was known she was a bit of a hugger.

"*The small huntress leaps forward to hug her furrend!*" Nepeta exclaimed right before she embraced the other girl tightly. After a few moments of letting the girls exchange some pleasantries Jade ushered everyone inside the home. The small girls made their way over to an area Jade had roped off just for the little babs. They played with their plushies, a cat and a butterfly, to pass the time until Dave and Terezi arrived. And when they did Terezi looked like she had just eaten half of a rainbow, as there were rainbow smears all over her face but she looked happy and amused.

"Yo Jade, mind if we borrow your bathroom for a sec?" Dave asked as he gestured to the multicolored smears that decorated Terezi's face. He had given her some form of rainbow candy, some of which was still stashed on her somewhere.

"Of course!" Jade responded with a wide smile. So, Dave took Terezi to the bathroom and washed her up a bit, rapping to her the whole time. Once she wasn't a sticky mess she joined the other girls with her own dragon plushie to match her cape/blanket. The three adults passed the time by conversation about books, guns and dogs, and terrible raps. It was nearing bedtime when Vriska and John finally arrived. Vriska was holding a rather thick book that she refused to let John carry, insisting that she was a big girl and could carry it on her own. John merely smiled and put her with the others. The four of them sat and played with their respective plushies, that was until Vriska stopped the activity and pushed her book forward, a wicked and slightly terrifying grin on her face.

"I think it's time for a story." She said and propped the book open in her lap so she could read better. The book, upon closer inspection, looked old and rather beat up. Almost as soon as she flipped the book open she had the attention of the four adults over seeing and making sure everything went smoothly.

"Can she read?" Rose inquired.

"I don't actually know if she can or not." John blushed a small amount at not knowing if his small troll bab could read yet.

"Well lets see, shall we?" Jade shushed them as she actually wanted to hear the story the small spider troll was gearing up to tell. Dave nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Once upon a time, there was a great pirate, her name was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. One day she bought a slave girl named Dolorosa. A few nights after Mindfang had bought her she got really lonely, so she called the slave to her quarters. Once she arrived there they went-" At this point she pounded the book on the floor to get sound effects before finishing the story. "And all the buckets were filled, the end!" Vriska closed the book and looked mighty proud of herself, that was until Jade swooped down and scooped her up. She had just landed herself in the corner.

"Well at least we know she can read now." Dave said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Dave! Its not funny!" Jade said sternly.

"You gotta admit it was a little funny..." John chuckled softly. The ten minutes that Vriska spent in time out were the longest ten minutes of her life. Afterwards Jade and Rose made her promise that all her stories after that had to be appropriate. She was returned to the other girls and she began spinning the tale of her time in time out. Of course she made things up and made it sound harsher than it actually was, but it still scared the other girls enough to keep them out of trouble.

"Bedtime girls!" Jade called out in a slight sing song. Each girl went to their respective adult so they could have help being dressed for bed. Nepeta's pajamas were white with olive paw prints on them, Kanaya's consisted of a simple light jade nightgown but it had stars printed on it, Terezi wore shorts with scalemates on them and a bright red shirt her cape/blanket wrapped tightly around her, Vriska wore a matching set with a few spider webs printed on them. After they were properly cleaned up and dressed each adult set off to getting their bab to sleep.

Rose recited to shakespear to Kanaya and rocked her gently, and soon she was gently dozing. Rose brushed hair out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss to Kanaya's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie." Rose cooed to her, a motherly, loving look lacing her eyes. Jade told Nepeta some of the stories that poppop told her. Stories about hunting and about adventure, as much as they made her want to hunt and explore they also slowly lulled her asleep. "Sleep tight my tiny huntress." Jade murmured as she put the cat toy in bed with her. Dave, oddly enough, rapped to Terezi. As weird as it was it worked the fastest out of all the methods, she was softly cackling in her sleep within seconds. When no one was looking he planted a small kiss to her forehead and whispered something sweet. John whispered a lullaby to Vriska and as much as she would later deny it, it worked. His soft words cast her off into sleepy land.

 _ **A/N: So its done now. I might do another one of these stories if someone wants and just add it as another chapter. Sorry its short.**_

 _ **Yeah k bye. *awkwardly leaves***_

 _ **~booty pirate**_


End file.
